


Bro-Kiss

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, but i had this idea and it wouldnt leave me alone, i am lazy trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dude kisses, lady kisses, Rin kisses, all the same, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro-Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this show once last summer but i shipped them and i saw something like this happening
> 
> the first person talking is Shima, the second is Rin, and the pattern repeats

"Dude."

"Yeah."

"I've never kissed a guy."

"That's pretty average."

"Dunno. I just wanna try everything. Kissed a few pretty ladies, wanna see if dudes are any different."

"Are you suggesting something?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Sure."

"..."

"..."

"I liked that."

"Me too."

"Can I do it again?"

"Sure."•

**Author's Note:**

> and thus a relationship is born


End file.
